Las tres Imperdonables
by Misila
Summary: Tres son las hermanas Black, tres las maldiciones imperdonables. Pero siempre hay una que marca más que las demás.
1. Otros tiempos

¡Hola!

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Las tres Imperdonables**_

o—o

_Otros tiempos_

La Cruciatus

o—o

Te sentías poderosa.

Te sentías segura, te sentías invencible. En la cima del mundo.

Recordaste entonces la primera vez que te habías sentido así. Eres una persona muy segura de ti misma, pero nunca habías saboreado plenamente la sensación hasta aquel día. El día en que el Señor Tenebroso quiso probar tu valía por vez primera.

Nunca supiste quién era la persona a la que torturaste. Vagamente recuerdas que bajo la bolsa de tela con que le habían tapado la cabeza asomaba una mata de cabello lacio y castaño, que la mujer a la que torturaste iba vestida con ropa que enseñaba más que tapaba.

Lo que sí quedó grabado en tu memoria fueron sus gritos. Largos, agudos. Perfectamente afinados. La mujer era –o hubiese sido– una soprano excelente; pero cometió el error de ser muggle, que, pese a ser un mal menor comparado con nacer con magia arrebatándosela a un brujo legítimo, era algo por lo que debía aceptar lo que los mortífagos quisiesen hacer con ella. También podías evocar, como si hubiese sido ayer, que cuando lo hiciste Rodolphus y sus amigos se divirtieron con ella y luego te dejó demostrarle la diferencia entre pasar el rato con una asquerosa muggle y hacer el amor contigo.

Y, mientras recordabas aquella primera tortura, sonreíste cuando Frank Longbottom, tras repetir de nuevo que no sabía dónde está el Señor Tenebroso, gritó y se retorció en el suelo. Rodolphus besó tu cuello, y al girar el rostro para buscar sus labios te fijaste en Alice, que lo único que podía hacer a esas alturas era llamar al bebé que lloraba a lágrima viva en su carrito mientras sus padres recibían su merecido por traidores a la sangre.

Ahora todo es distinto. Ahora no te ríes; ahora ni siquiera el recuerdo de las personas a las que torturaste consigue animarte. Nada lo consigue, maldita sea; sólo están los dementores y Azkaban y los gritos de tus compañeros y tu marido. Nada de torturas, nada de diversión; y todo eso te frustra.

Quieres que vuelva el Señor Tenebroso. Que vuelvan las torturas a esos seres inferiores, las risas y los besos de Rodolphus cuando aún no te has limpiado las manos de la apestosa sangre muggle. Y estás segura de que Él volverá, claro que sí. Regresará y os recompensará, a ti, a Rodolphus, Rabastan y Barty, por haber sido sus más fieles seguidores. Por no haber huido y mentido como esa panda de inútiles que son los demás.

Esa idea te reconforta. La pequeña esperanza de que los viejos tiempos volverán te hace sentir mejor, y ríes sólo de imaginártelo.

Al menos, hasta que los dementores pasan junto a tu celda y te quitan eso también.


	2. Confesiones de una mujer

Las tres Imperdonables

¡Hola!

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_Confesiones de una mujer_

La Avada kedavra

o—o

El nacimiento de mi nieto fue un respiro, una tregua en medio de todas las malas noticias que recibíamos últimamente.

El bebé se hizo de rogar. Hizo falta toda la mañana y parte de la tarde para que, después de horas en las que mi pobre Dora estaba cada vez más impaciente y agobiada, viniera al mundo. Cuando por fin nació, no hubo fuerza capaz de quitárselo a mi hija de los brazos. Ella dijo que le había costado mucho como para que lo sostuviera otro. Le di la razón.

Sin embargo, tras unas horas Dora se quedó dormida. Remus le quitó al bebé de los brazos para que no se hiciera daño y la tapó bien, y tras dejarme el bebé me dijo que iba al Refugio a anunciar la buena nueva. Sabíamos que Harry estaba allí, porque Bill Weasley nos lo había dicho, y yo sabía por qué mi yerno quería verlo.

Miré al bebé que tenía en brazos, mientras en la cama mi hija dormía profundamente, descansando tras el día que le había dado el niño para nacer. Tenía el pelo de un color que había empezado siendo negro y luego había pasado a pelirrojo, y ahora estaba virando poco a poco al rubio. Era relativamente grande; o, al menos, más grande de lo que lo había sido mi Dora al nacer.

Y se llamaba Ted. Ted, como mi marido. Como la persona de la que llevaba casi toda la vida enamorada y esos mortífagos me habían arrebatado.

Dolía pensarlo. Dolía tener toda la cama para mí sola, y dolía saber que lo último que le había dicho había sido, precisamente, una broma sobre lo que le haría si no volvía entero cuando la condenada guerra terminase.

El cabello de Teddy era ya de un rubio tan claro que no pude evitar recordar a mi hermana pequeña. Cissy. Me odié por llamarla así. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ella y Bellatrix habían dejado de considerarme parte de la familia. Yo era la oveja negra, el tema tabú, la que había dejado plantado a su prometido y se había fugado con un _sangre sucia_. Dudaba que pensasen en mí con algo más cálido que desagrado.

Teddy eligió ese preciso momento para abrir los ojos. Poco, poquísimo. Aunque tenía los ojos de ese gris indefinido común a todos los bebés, supuse que pronto virarían al castaño, como los de su padre. Por un momento creí ver a mi Ted en sus orejas pequeñas, y apreté a mi nieto contra mi pecho. No quería que me viera llorar.

—Teddy—susurré, sin poder contener un sollozo—. A ti no te harán nada.

Me daba igual que el bebé apenas tuviese unas horas de vida, que no comprendiese lo que le decía. Necesitaba confesarlo. Necesitaba dejar claro, aunque sólo fuese a él, que no permitiría que nadie le tocase un pelo. Ya había perdido a un Ted, uno en cuyo nombre estaban grabados casi treinta años de mi vida.

Y yo no podría soportar perder nada más.


	3. El perdón

¡Hola!

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_El perdón_

La Imperius

o—o

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, debería considerarse afortunada.

Está viva, que es mucho. Y su familia ha salido relativamente bien parada tras la Guerra. Ni ella ni Draco han sido condenados, y la estadía de Lucius en Azkaban podría ser mayor de lo que ha sido. Narcisa ha de agradecérselo a Potter. Aunque sea un mestizo y estuviese en el bando opuesto al suyo. La mujer no se arrepiente de haber traicionado a los ideales por los que su familia se metió en ese berenjenal.

Claro que, cuando piensa en lo ocurrido, Narcisa se siente como un títere.

Jamás dijo una palabra para expresar su opinión. Ni cuando Lucius volvía a altas horas de la noche y despertaba al pequeño Draco, que dormía en su cuna; ni tampoco cuando su marido perdió el favor del Señor Tenebroso. Ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar cuando los mortífagos se establecieron en la Mansión Malfoy. Se limitó a acatar órdenes y hacer lo que se esperaba de ella, y entretanto intentar minimizar el padecimiento de su hijo. Que, en el fondo, es lo único que le importa más que su vida.

Narcisa recuerda el carácter que siempre ha definido a Bella, y también el temperamento que demostró Andrómeda cuando eligió a ese _sangre sucia_ antes que a su propia familia. Ella nunca ha tenido nada de eso. Ella siempre ha preferido dejarse llevar por lo fácil, aunque no le pareciese correcto. Y ahora todo ello le pasa factura.

No sabe por qué ha decidido ir a visitar a la única hermana que le queda. Quizá porque Draco la evita y Lucius sigue en Azkaban y la mansión está muy vacía. Puede que espere que Andrómeda la consuele con mentiras piadosas, como cuando rompía un adorno de la casa y se echaba a llorar, y conseguía así que su hermana asumiese la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido. O simplemente porque no le gusta la idea de ser hija única forzosa.

Cuando Andrómeda abre la puerta de su casa, sin embargo, Narcisa sólo necesita ver cómo la mira para darse cuenta de que Meda dejó de considerarla _Cissy_ hace tiempo. No obstante, la mayor le hace un gesto para que entre en la casa.

Narcisa la sigue hasta el salón, y descubre a un bebé de menos de un año sentado en el sofá. Supone que es el nieto de Meda; oyó a Bellatrix quejarse del engendro que habían creado su sobrina y Remus Lupin. Andrómeda se sienta al lado del niño y lo coge en brazos, como queriendo protegerlo de la mirada de Narcisa.

—¿A qué has venido?—inquiere.

Narcisa se muerde el labio. La brusquedad de su hermana no deja lugar a dudas: no le hace la menor gracia estar frente a ella.

—Bella murió—empieza—. Y Lucius no saldrá de Azkaban hasta dentro de unos meses…

—Si quieres hacerte la víctima, ya puedes irte por donde has venido—la corta su hermana, inflexible. El bebé mira a su abuela con curiosidad; algo en su expresión hace sonreír a Narcisa—. Se llama Ted—aclara Andrómeda. Su voz tiembla por vez primera.

—Meda, deja de hablar así—replica Narcisa—. Sé que tu hija murió, pero ése no es motivo para…

—¿Ah, no?—Andrómeda entorna los ojos, y por primera vez Cissy se siente inquieta—. Dime, Narcisa, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado ese sinvergüenza que tienes por hijo en la cárcel? ¿Y tu marido, cuándo saldrá? ¿En tres meses, cuatro? Porque yo no tengo a nadie a quien esperar, lo único que me queda es criar a mi nieto y ver a Ted, a Dora y a Remus en él; y todavía no he ido dando pena a nadie.

A Narcisa le gustaría decirle a su hermana que ha ido hasta su casa en busca de un poco de redención, que ella no quería que nada malo pasase, que realmente nunca pudo dejar de considerarla parte de su familia a pesar de que se fugase con Ted Tonks y pocas cosas le pesan más que no haber podido conocer a su sobrina, pero sabe que Andrómeda no quiere oírlo.

De modo que, en silencio, se pone en pie, mira una última vez al bebé que está en el regazo de Andrómeda y sale de la casa, sin más remedio que aceptar que la Guerra le ha arrebatado a sus dos hermanas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: He jugado un poco con las tres hermanas Black, las tres imperdonables, las tres personas... exceso de exámenes y que se me va la olla. No obstante, me gusta el resultado final, si bien admito que ha quedado raro. Eso sí, me ha costado la vida misma empatizar con Narcisa. Es un personaje que no me cae bien y en mi opinión, tal y como Andrómeda le echa en cara, acaba con más de lo que merece.

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


End file.
